There is an increasing need for better sensitivity of electrospray ionization (ESI) to accurately quantify different types of analytes in complex mixtures. However, quantitative analyses of mixtures by ESI-MS is often complicated by differences in ionization response for different compounds (e.g., among polar, non-polar, and ammonium cations). There are often significant suppression effects among the analytes and the resultant mass spectrum from such a mixture displays only surface active analytes. The apparatuses, systems, and methods discussed herein address these and other needs.